


En memoria de Ziggy

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el KinkiMeme de la comunidad TheAvengers_esp de Live Journal.</p><p>Es más bien en tono general. Steve Rogers, poniéndose al día, descubre a Bowie, y a su genial alter ego: Ziggy Stardust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando Steve le pidió a Tony una pequeña ayuda

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día vería a Steve Rogers hacerle a él un puchero mientras le pedía un favor tan insignificante como ese, Tony Stark jamás se lo hubiese creído. 

De hecho, se hubiese carcajeado.

Pero no era el caso. Porque realmente —realmente, de verdad, sin engaños visuales ni nada parecido— Steve estaba ahí, con una caja que claramente se veía, era un dvd.

—¿Entonces, me ayudarías? —preguntó por segunda ocasión.

—Steve, pudiste haberle pedido ayuda a JARVIS —le respondió, tratando de volver al proyecto del que lo había arrancado—. JARVIS…

—El Capitán Rogers se ha negado a recibir mi ayuda, señor. No hay nada que pueda hacer ante eso.

Tony arqueó una ceja sin quitar la vista de Steve, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Que no puedes…? JARVIS, pedazo de circuitería barata… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… 

—Tony, espera —lo interrumpió Steve —. Es que yo no... no quiero arruinarlo —dijo bajando la cabeza un poco, observando la cajita—. Es… era de Coulson. Me lo prestó dos días después de que desperté, para que me pusiera al día, según me dijo, y no lo he escuchado. Por otra parte, sé que no soy muy bueno siguiendo instrucciones para estos aparatos modernos, por eso no quise arriesgarme y echarlo a perder. ¿Por favor?

Stark dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, con un enorme suspiro de resignación. En seguida se recompuso, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba para alcanzar al capitán y casi arrebatarle el dvd.

—Si no te conociera, diría que eres un chantajista —Steve sonrió como un niño, siguiendo a Stark al piso superior, justo al salón de entretenimiento—. Veamos… Oh, es Ziggy Stardust. Wow,y es la recopilación. Uhm… buen material.

—¿De verdad?

—Veo que Coulson tenía buen gusto —mientras llegaban, Tony sacó el dvd y leyó entre murmullos el título de algunos tracks—. Empecemos con este. Creo que te agradará.

Dicho esto, ordenó a JARVIS que encendiera el reproductor. Acto seguido le entregó a Steve la caja con el folleto que tenía y le recomendó que se pusiera cómodo ante la enorme pantalla en la que, ante sus ojos, dio inicio a un concierto sumamente teatral. Había elegido un track en especial para que lo escuchara como introducción al Rock Psicodélico, de la mano de Ziggy Stardust.

Tony lo dejó para que lo asimilara, y salió del salón tarareando la primera canción que se escuchaba:

_“It’s a god-awful small affair…”_


	2. El subidón Stardust

Pasaron dos días desde ese momento, y Tony de pronto se dio cuenta que Steve había adquirido un "crush" —repentino, repetitivo y ENORME crush— con las canciones de Bowie. 

No se hubiese percatado de ello, a no ser porque de pronto los demás miembros del grupo que compartían la casa —ahora mansión Avenger— lo veían a él de manera un tanto... acusadora. Incluso Pepper, que lo saludó no de la forma acostumbrada cuando llegó a la cocineta a desayunar, después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo en el taller. 

No, esta vez ella puso las manos en jarras en la cintura, con una sonrisa extraña y una frase aún más fuera de rutina.

—Oh, si. Y aquí viene quien le enseño a Steve a usar el reproductor de DVD's. 

—También buenos días para todos, queridos —dijo un tanto incómodo, dándose cuenta que el Capitán no estaba ahí—. ¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿En dónde está Steve?

—Espera, sólo espera... —respondió Clint mientras veía su reloj con resignación.

—No, en serio. ¿Qué se supone que deb...

La respuesta llegó en ese momento desde los altavoces que había repartidos en toda la estancia, clara y bastante fuerte, por cierto. 

Starman, claro.

Tony la reconoció de inmediato, y sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza con un _'Oh, rayos'_ quedito. 

Steve apareció en ese momento, tarareando alegre la canción, dispuesto a desayunar de manera opípara, acompañado una vez más por todo el material del DVD. Al ver a Stark ahí, su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande, y su expresión fue como la de un niño ilusionado.

—¡Tony! Qué bien que nos acompañes a desayunar —dijo, ignorando las malas miradas y los gestos negativos de los otros—. A propósito, gracias por prestarme el reproductor. En verdad que no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Este hombre sí que es extraordinario.

—sigh —concedió Stark, viendo de reojo a los demás, quienes decidieron terminar lo más pronto posible e irse de ahí. 

Nunca se imaginó que el Capitán América podría llegar a comportarse como un adolescente hormonado ante el genio inglés de la música de esa manera.


End file.
